In The Shadow of the Gunmen
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Future Fanfic-Jogan, Logan takes his son's and one of their girlfriends to a political conference in Iowa along with his father. When something unexpected threatens to shatter the Wright/Larson/Armstrong family it's Julian who has to pick up the pieces despite wanting to fall apart himself. First Glee Fanfic-Jogan belong to the incredible CP Coulter and not me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**** Everyone-This is my first ever Glee Fanfic and my first Jogan one so please tell me what you think! This is a story that has been floating in my head for a couple of days and this is the first chapter-This story is heavily based on the ending of Season One and the beginning of Season 2 of The West Wing-I don't know how accurate this is so please let me know-Also I don't know anything about Politics so if anything is inaccurate then I'm gonna apologise in advance. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything-Julian, Logan and the Senator all belong to CP Coulter, Quinn belongs to Ryan Murphy and Jayden, John and Jenna all belong to me **

**Please Read and Review and tell me what you think**

* * *

In The Shadow of the Gunmen

Dalton/Glee Generation one shot-future fic Jogan one-shot-Logan works for his father and when he comes out of a press conference with his father and his two sons he is suddenly placed in a life-threatening situation-and Julian is left picking up the pieces.

* * *

Chapter 1-

* * *

As far as life treated him and in Logan's opinion it treated him very poorly-something was going to go wrong soon. He was working for his father (who had rose prominently in the Republican Ranks to the point where he was being asked if he was in the works for the Governor of New York's job) such was the case that therefore his father was now campaigning for the job, in Iowa-though why you were campaigning for a position in New York in Iowa eluded Logan-his father thought it was important yet another reason Logan believe the old man was going senile.

Shivering against the cold December wind the Chief of Staff to the Republican Senator pulled his coat tighter around him and sighed despondently waiting for the moment would let go of both of his sons and let them go home. Home to Julian.

Julian was stuck back in New York having just wrapped up another series of Something Damaged the Next Generation in which he was playing the same character he had been playing nearly eighteen years ago. "Alright Mr Wright" came a voice from his side, and the young(ish) political aid turned to see his youngest son's girlfriend Jenna Puckerman. His youngest son John Logan Larson-Armstrong-Wright IV or who commonly went by John Wright had begged him to take the only girl who liked him and understood his political intentions to a conference that quite frankly Logan never understood the meaning of.

He like Jenna he did-his son's "maybe" girlfriend was a democrat and the daughter of Quinn Fabrey-Puckerman the youngest female democratic senator in the last decade who was quite frankly the bane of Logan's political existence. Julian thought it nothing but hilarious that his son-the red blooded, blonde haired, green eyed product from Logan's sperm-republican son who thought that his grandfather was the saviour of America and Republican politics was hoping to be in an relationship with an opinionated fifteen year old who fundamentally disagreed with him in every political way. Logan just thought it was another irritating thing to fall on his desk.

Jenna was still staring at him so Logan nodded "Sure thing kid" he said leaning back against the wall "What's happening in there" he pointed his head against the door wincing at the noise coming from the crowds outside. Jenna rolled her eyes "Your father is answering question and Jayden is signing autographs for his half of the students and John is arguing with some students about the merits of Obama care"

Logan rolled his eyes again. His eldest son Jayden who was seventeen to John's fifteen was too much like his biological father (Julian) and was at the moment the face of Kurt's new fashion line. The thought of a younger Julian half naked slung across the billboards and fashion magazines of America was enough to create thousands of slobbering fans both male and female into tracking his son's every move.

Damn what he wouldn't give to be home with his beautiful husband and not in Iowa with his father using his two son's as an advertising method.

"What did you think of the question and answer session tonight?" he asked, looking at her. Jenna scoffed and rolled her eyes "he was halfway decent when it came to same-sex marriage but he was dreadful about the health bill and education" she shrugged however "I think it might be because I'm a democrat" Logan snorted-but stood up quickly because coming out through the door was his father and his two sons.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us come to this dad" John said wrapping one arm around his dad and hugging him "It was great" Logan rolled his eyes but smiled rubbing his arm up and down his son's back. Another cheer came from hordes of happy Republicans cheering for his father (or fan girls screaming for Jayden Logan wasn't sure).

Looking over at his dad something prickled at the back of Logan's mind. Watching his youngest son scamper off to be by his grandfather's side he couldn't help but feel unease sweeping through him. Looking over to the side he saw a man with dark hair and a dark shirt on looking at him something playing at the corner of his mouth-and then he looked up, higher at the window.

Logan didn't even have time to react before the shooting began.

Instinctually he pushed Jenna down even as something whizzed past his leg. He couldn't see or hear anything but screams and as he grasped behind him blindly he realised that Jayden wasn't behind him. Panic setting in with the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins, when he realised that he was being shot at and he couldn't see either one of his children. Blindly he felt himself being handled into a car by one to many of his father's security, and before he could even say anything he was driven off.

By the time his brain had caught up with him, Logan felt that feeling of familiar anger coursing threw him as he realised that he was in a car with his father and without his two sons who were back at the sight in an obscene amount of danger he couldn't protect them from. The Senator looked pale but otherwise ok and Logan nearly hit him.

"Where the hell are my son's" he snarled hands shaking. John Wright Jr looked at him eyes blank. "Joe got Jayden and the girl in the car and then I presume Matt got John" he said naming his two security guards, he bit his lip and looked helplessly at his son "I don't know son I don't"

Logan swore hitting the back of the car seat in anger and in the rush he could feel his vision slipping. He was aware of his father talking to him both his face and his voice sounding and looking more urgent and panicked. Looking down Logan felt something dripping down his chin and suddenly there was a blinding pain in his leg. He had been shot.

The last thing he thought of were his son's and when he finally blacked out it was with Julian's smiling face as the last thing he saw.

* * *

**Please Review-Chapter Two to be up (hopefully) in a few days**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone Second Chapter is up!**

**I'm Sorry that this took so long I kinda lost inspiration for this story and this chapter is short because of that but also because there is a lot more in the next chapter**

**The next chapter will feature Julian a lot more and also Logan and the boys and maybe a little bit of Derek we shall see- but it will be the final chapter-this story was always intended for three chapters and I wrote it to see if I could write Jogan so let me know what you think...**

**Thank you to all that Reviewed and Please feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter...**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Quinn and Puck-Mr Murphy does, I don't own Julian, Logan or John Wright Jr, I do however own Jenna , John IV and Jayden **

**And as I always say please read and review**

**In The Shadow of the Gunmen-**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

**In which Jayden picks up the pieces, tragedy occurs and Quinn Fabrey-Puckerman and Julian Larson descend into Iowa **

* * *

**Jayden looks up unable to see or hear anything other than the screaming of the civilians. He does himself a quick dusting down and stands up confident the blood on his hands isn't his. "Jay" comes a voice to his left and he turns trying to shake the ringing in his ears and he comes face to face with Jenna her blonde hair loose with glass in it but otherwise unharmed. "What…"she starts but she trails off choking with adrenaline "Dad and Grandpa are in the car" Jayden says numbly if he was sure of one thing then it was that, there were only three bodyguards assigned to his Grandpa and all three of them were more than capable in a crisis. **

**"****Where's John?" he asked looking around for his blonde haired green eyed brother, Jenna blinked "He's in the car" she said slowly her voice growing in horror "I thought he got in the car, when I looked up he wasn't next to me…" **

**But Jayden was already running around the smashed car window unsure of what he was supposed to be looking for but when he saw a leg slicking out from behind what looked like a pillar, a leg that was wearing tight skinny black jeans and classic converse his heart stuttered, turning around the sharp corner Jayden saw something that made his blood freeze. **

**There sat leaning against the wall was his little brother clutching his right upper shoulder just under his collarbone and it was soaked in blood. "John" he choked kneeling next to his brother turning sharply to Jenna "I need you to go get help Jen" she nodded her face as white as milk before running off. "Hey" he said "You stay with me ok" **

**And there on the corner of the street in Iowa Jayden hugged his little brother feeling the blood spill onto him and felt utterly week and alone.**

* * *

**In the hospital John Wright Jr had taken to pacing up and down the hospital floor unable to speak. He had rang Julian who had sounded surprised by the phone call and then horrified about what he had to tell him. He was now on a plane to Iowa from Washington DC and if John had rang Colin Brightman to ensure he got there safely then that was entirely his own affair. Quinn Fabrey-Puckerman was also due in town John having rang her and he really didn't need the thrashing he was going to get off his arch-political rival and the mother of the girl he had unintentionally put in danger, and then there was the press who be all over this like a pack of damn rats. **

**But none of that mattered because in that room was his son currently being operated on, the bullet had just scraped the bone and even though the damage had been extensive Logan would walk again. Or so he was told. **

**But this was his little boy, the one person John would give his life for regardless of the differences between the two of them in the past. And at the one time where they didn't hate each other, when they had nothing standing in the way of them, he had now been shot. It was enough to make him feel sick, he hadn't rung Michelle or Cordelia unsure of what to say, what were you supposed to say to your ex-wife who had never been in her son's life?**

**The hospital opened the main doors and Jayden staggered in looking shell-shocked blindly pulling Jenna Puckerman behind him and then on a gurney behind him was John Doctors flooding around his shoulder. "What…" he said his voice trailing off into horror as Jayden stumbled blindly into him "He got shot in the shoulder" his eldest grandson said his hands shaking. **

**John bit his lip and not for the first time wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. Julian was unavailable for now and Logan in surgery. He grabbed Jayden and the girl and sat them both down wrapping an arm around them both to keep them in their seats feeling them both shaking. **

**Around three hours later (the Doctors both still working on John and Logan) the adrenaline had worn of the three of them and Jenna was falling asleep against John Wrights shoulder unable to stop her body from crashing, the doors to the hospital slammed open and Senator Quinn Fabrey-Puckerman slammed the doors wide her blonde hair curling around her shoulders closely followed by her husband (now) Lieutenant Noah Puckerman from the Air Force (he now taught recruits after an impressive five tours as a fighter pilot) both were wearing jeans looking nothing like they usually did and both looked scared. **

**"****Jenny" Quinn shouted upon seeing her daughter unharmed and Jenna flew across the room into her mother's arms unable to do anything but clutch her parents. Quinn sent a look to John but before she could speak the doors crashed open again and in stalked Julian Larson. **

**He looked nothing short of terrified and his eyes lit up in a fierce sense of parental protection when they alighted on his eldest. "Jay" he gasped running to his son and wrapping his arms around him tightly as Jayden clung to his father. He looked over the top of his son's dark hair and his eyes met John who shrugged unable to speak or think about the two people that both he and Julian loved more than anything and the danger they could still be in. **

**"****Where's John?" Julian said looking around for his other son and John Wright took another deep breath and prepared himself to tell another father the worst news possible. **

**And then Julian's eyes met his and John realised he didn't have to tell him anything. **

* * *

**And it ends on a cliffhanger- I hope to update soon but please let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone this is the final chapter!**

**I know I have taken to long to update but to be honest this story has drained the life out of me-and I know I said that this chapter would be Julian's point of view but in truth Logan is easier to write so...**

**To anyone out there who has read my piece on the Brightman twins I think I will be discontinuing that one for a while-I know I should update but I am dealing with a few personal issues that are effecting me in the Glee fandom more than I would like to let on. **

**Disclaimer-I own northing just Jayden and John and Jenna**

**And let me know what you thought x**

* * *

In the Shadow of the Gunmen

Chapter 3

In which Logan awakes John comes out of surgery and Julian tries to hold it all together

* * *

When Logan comes round it's to a dull beeping and he groans inwardly. He told Julian about that alarm clock before. The he remembers the pain in his leg, bullets, glass and losing his children.

He forces his eyes open with an inhuman strength he attributes to becoming a father and winces.

Once the light disappears he turns his head to see the one person he thinks he would have never see again. Its Jayden fast asleep on a chair in front of him his face white but still looking so peaceful. And then Logan makes the mistake of looking down.

Most of Jayden's hands and white V-neck are covered in a sickening amount of blood and as his face is scratched with small cuts. It stirs the embers of what use to be Logan's anger again and he winces as pain shifts into his lower back.

The shifting it seems is enough to get Jayden to move his face awakening in the way that only his child can-when he catches Logan's eyes they widen before filling with tears.

"Dad" he says his voice raw and Logan forces himself to smile despite the circumstances because this is his boy and he's safe.

"Hey kid" he says softly and Jayden grins the exact grin that Julian has and Logan smiles again wanting nothing more than his husband and other son by his side.

"I'll go get dad" he says moving hurriedly but there something in his movements that makes Logan drag him back. "Where's your other old man?" he croaks and Jayden bits his lip as if debating whether or not to tell him.

"With John" he says and Logan blinks uncomprehendingly before he realises that if Julian is with John then that can only mean one thing…

"What happened to him" he says pushing himself up unable to do much more than that and desperate to push himself because gods damn it his boy needs him.

"He got shot in the shoulder" Jayden says with no thought of tactfulness and Logan goes icy in shock "But don't worry he's alright" his son hurries on "He's in an out of consciousness considering what they doped him with in surgery but he's alive" he pauses shifting slightly "We all are"

And god isn't that music to Logan's ears.

"Good" he mutters spying something that resembles a dressing gown "Get me that and get me up" he says and maybe it's the tone of his voice that makes it damn clear nothing is going to stop him seeing his husband and son.

It's hard walking-Logan's spending a good amount of time leaning on Jayden but they get there nearly three doors down. "Jayden" Julian hisses as he sees them and Jayden shrugs completely unrepentant sitting himself down as Logan holds out his arms.

It was supposed to be him holding Julian up but it turns into the other way and Logan shudders a bit in his arms as he smells the same scent of Julian that makes him want to cry. But he forces it together for his sons.

John is sat up watching them with half-lidded eyes but there still bright green. His blonde hair is mussed but aside from the sling he's still in one piece and he smiles slightly as Logan places a kiss to the top of his head and ruffles the hair there softly.

"Jenna went home with her parents" Julian mutters softly as he sits down next to Logan letting his husband lean heavily on him "And your father had to at some point deal with the press" Logan nods leaning back into Julian's arms and feeling his eyelids flutter, he feels Julian grip his hand the clanging of the metal of their wedding rings clinching together and it makes him feel more grounded.

Only the slight tremor in the way his husband moves indicates that he's still completely terrified.

"Did we all survive?" John mutters still half out with the drugs and Logan smiles "Yeah son" he mutters feeling Julian tighten his grip and something wet hitting his neck. Julian takes a deep breath but then composing himself to smile at his children.

"We all survived" he mutters grinning that damn grin Logan fell in love with all those years ago.

And they may not be healed, they may not have forgiven or forgotten what had happened over the course of one weekend but right now the fact that they had survived was all that mattered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
